Aoife Zedgwick
Aoife Zedgwick is a leader in the Saturday Club. She also works in "In the Drink", a drinks shop in Cork city centre, with Claire Iceman and another girl whose name isn't mentioned in the series. About Aoife Aoife Jessica Zedgwick (for all non-Irish readers, Aoife is pronounced 'EE-fa', the A and the O are both silent) is 22 years old, and she has dark brown hair and mint green eyes. She is 5'8.5 (174cm), half an inch taller than Claire Iceman. She is introduced to the Club when the Club meet Adam Score, a friend of hers who does graffiti workshops, when Lucy Quaza explained her situation to Adam. Adam directed the Club to Aoife as he knew she'd be able to help them. Aoife then introduced the Club to her co-worker, former classmate, and good friend, Claire Iceman, and the two of them organised a treasure hunt for the Zedjay foods to help the Club raise money (she would later give them to Will Yates who was looking for them, and he would give a reward to Aoife and a donation to the Club to get them back on their feet. Aoife and Claire become Club leaders, and Will helps out the Club). Aoife has a boyfriend who later gets involved with the Club, 24-year-old Chris Reversi, an explorer, who takes her on exotic adventures to foreign lands and sometimes to other worlds, like Obsidia, where Jimmy Xelciv, an Obsidianese child that Chris took in from the streets and is currently minding, lives. Aoife enjoys talking to her customers in "In the Drink", as well as her co-workers. She also likes sampling some of the unusual drinks that she sells, whose flavours range from everyday (e.g. cola, orange, lemon & lime) to uncommon (e.g. apple, grape, cherry), to rare (e.g. bubblegum, pineapple, mango), to downright bizarre (e.g. ice cream, espresso (one of Nick Squires' favourites), mint, coconut, cookies & cream, white chocolate), and also include such oddities as canned milk, water and various teas, coffees and hot chocolates, as well as juices, and some drinks inspired by exotic fruit that Chris found on his travels, like the quava (red and green edible skin like an apple's skin on the outside, round, looks a bit like a mango, and is divided into 10 purple segments on the inside, like an orange, and yields dark purple juice) and the wonderfruit (looks like a cross between an apple, a mango, a peach and a plum, it is round, has red (top), orange (upper middle), yellow (lower middle) and green (bottom) skin, and it has yellow flesh and yellow-gold juice. You name any flavour of drink, and Aoife will almost certainly have it in her shop (and have tried it). Aoife is also known for her extremely unusual way of writing the letter J, which makes them look like nines (and the fact that her nines have round tails like this one: 9, doesn't help), so that when she writes the name of the Obsidianese boy that she and Chris look after, it looks like his name is "9immy". Many people are confused by this, wondering what the nine-shaped letter is. Pre-Saturday Club Life Before she became involved with the Saturday Club, Aoife Zedgwick was just a regular young woman, working in her shop, "The Sweet Spot" with her friend of 17 years, Claire Iceman. They met in primary school, and were in the same class all the way through school. Aoife was (unsurprisingly) always last on the rollcall, as she was the only person in her year (and likely, the whole school, excluding her brother Alex) whose last name started with Z. Trivia Aoife has the initials AZ, which are the first and last letter of the alphabet, symbolising the beginning and the end... Aoife has made a number of drinks in honour of Club leaders (e.g. the Thundering Nick for Nick Squires, the Blazing Chris for Chris Reversi) Aoife is one of three 3 characters that have the extremely unusual combo of an Irish first name and a last name beginning with X, Y or Z (no Irish names start with X, very few, if any start with Y, and only 1 starts with Z (and it's not Zedgwick)) Category:Leaders Category:Club